The design of electrical power and data distribution systems varies from vehicle to vehicle and from manufacturer to manufacturer. With aircraft, for example, a conventional power distribution system includes one or more onboard generators that supply electrical power to forward and aft electrical and environmental bays (“E/E bays”). Power is routed through power cables from the E/E bays to various loads proximate to the E/E bays.
Conventional data distribution systems typically include a vast array of data cables that form a data network. One or more centralized computers control the various computing systems onboard the aircraft. Because of size and other manufacturing constraints, the power and data cables are often routed together in bundles through apertures in the frame of the aircraft. Routing the cables together can reduce the number of apertures or through-hole openings in the frame, thereby reducing the effect on the integrity and strength of the frame due to the cable runs. However, routing cables through the frame remains problematic.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.